Mon Coeur Fait Vroum
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: "Sleepover in Finn's backyard!" Leland exclaimed one day, the six friends agreeing. Finn, Leland, Siddeley, and Harry all have second thoughts when all Holley and Tombér do is argue and fight. They say opposites attract... Or do they? :Humanized:


**Heyo. Here's a quick one-shot I came up with back when I had strep and a fever, and then decided to turn it into a story. ...WAAY back. Like, in 2013, I think. Maybe '14, I dunno. That's why the plot is kinda weird. But hey, entertainment, right? XD**

 **Soooo, ages of CHROME Academy, Finn, Leland, Siddeley, Holley, Harry, and Tombér are all teenagers. About… Idk, seventeen or so?**

 **You have no idea how much rambling I edited out of the original author's note. Enjoy maybe? Idek**

Siddeley tripped for what seemed like the hundredth time after waking up this morning from the backyard campout weekend Leland got the idea of having at Finn's house.

"Sid, quit falling!" Leland exclaimed, laughing.

"Well maybe if you stopped chasing me...!"

"Are you alright, Sid?" Finn asked.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"Well, come on, let's go get some breakfast." Holley suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Harry agreed.

"I smell streaky bacon..." Siddeley sighed, drifting into the kitchen with his eyes closed.

"He's fine." Tombér announced, seeing Siddeley drooling over a rather large plate of bacon.

"Hey!" One of Finn's siblings yelled. "My streaky bacon!" And snatched the whole plate. The look on Siddeley's face was priceless. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Michael!" Mrs. McMissile called after her son, then sighed. "Don't worry, I've got another." She reassured, setting down another plate.

"Thanks, mum." Finn smiled, taking a piece of bacon, Sid snatching it from him.

"I've got chocolate chip waffles, blueberry pancakes, and orange juice." Mrs. McMissile cheerfully announced, leading the group out of the kitchen into the dining room.

After Finn's mother left, Siddeley started jumping up and down saying, "One of everything! One of everything!"

Holley rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, let's eat!"

They all sat down, taking a helping of everything.

"How come Finn and Sid's mums are such great cooks while ours makes the smoke detector go off by boiling water?" Holley asked Harry.

Everyone stared at them. "What? It happened once. I'm not kidding. Our mum's a horrible cook." Harry nodded.

"That's nothing." Tombér cut in. "My father nearly burned the house down microwaving a frozen dinner." He told them.

"We're just special, then." Siddeley joked, then put his fork down. Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"Sid, by now you're usually onto your third helping by now." Harry pointed out. "You're not even going to finish your first?" He asked, then hesitated before asking, "Can I finish it?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." He explained, getting more weird looks. "What? It's kinda hard to eat watching you two glare at each other..." He told Holley and Tombér.

"Alright... Well, to the tree fort?" Finn suggested.

"Yes! I call using the escape rope to prove that I can be a better James Bond than you, Finn!" Holley exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"Not you, too..." Finn groaned. "Everyone else has..."

"Exactly." Holley grinned. "Well, except for Tombér. But he's too much of a klutz."

"Am not!" Tombér exclaimed standing up, banging his palms on the table.

"Wanna bet?" Holley smirked, banging her palms against the table as well.

"Yes!" Tombér glared.

"Alright then, race you!" Holley exclaimed, then ran out of the room. Tombér chased after her.

"Boy, do they hate each other." Harry sighed, shaking his head. There was silence a few seconds.

"So, who do you think's going to win?" Finn asked, and the four of them chased after Holley and Tombér.

...

The remaining four regretted their decision after a while. Now Tombér and Holley were arguing over... The four didn't even know anymore. Only Harry, who was looking half-heartedly out the window of the fort at them.

Siddeley plopped down in a chair and sighed. "I'm tired..."

"Probably because you didn't finish your breakfast that makes you your usual hyper self." Leland suggested. "And the fact you stayed up half the night bugging me." He added irritably.

"Yeah, maybe..." Siddeley agreed, slumping lower in his chair.

Harry had turned his attention back to Holley and Tomber's argument. They weren't just arguing over who was better at the rope, anymore, he gathered.

"Oh yeah?" Holley asked.

"Yes!"

"Prove it, French boy!" Holley challenged.

"You asked for it, school freak!"

Finn, Leland, and Siddeley, who didn't have a view of the argument, looked over at Harry as they heard the argument stop. Harry was gawking out the window of the fort. Finn and Leland ran over to look too, and their jaws dropped. Siddeley got up and looked, as well.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, and fell backwards. Finn, Leland, and Harry spun around to see if he was okay. "...that was unexpected." He decided.

They heard Holley slap Tombér, followed by an, " _Ow_!" and they all turned back to them.

"That wasn't." Leland tried not to laugh. Harry snickered.

"There aren't any limits to how you two will try to show each other who's better at something, is there?" Finn called down to them.

"Oh, God." Holley gasped when she realized they had all seen what Tombér had done. She punched Tombér, knocking him over, still looking horrified up at Finn.

"Ow!" Tombér groaned again, and tried to kick Holley from where he was lying on his back, but Holley grabbed his foot and flipped him over.

"Nope. No limits whatsoever." Leland sighed.

"I can't decide which is more amusing: watching them try to prove who the better kisser is, or who can break the other's leg faster." Siddeley announced, watching Holley and Tombér now fighting.

Leland grabbed hold of the rope and swung out. "Alright, alright, break it up already!" Leland yelled, holding out his arms in between the two of them. Leland looked from Tombér to Holley, and back again.

"Tombér, you're a better kisser, Holley, you're better at fighting."

Finn, Siddeley, and Harry burst out laughing. Finn swung down and grabbed Holley while Leland grabbed Tombér to prevent them trying to kill each other at the moment. It only worked for about twenty seconds.

"Hey, cut it out— _cut it out!_ " Finn yelled.

"Holley and Tombér being held back by Finn and Leland," Siddeley began to sing. "T-R-Y-I-N-G...T-O...K-I-L-L...E-A-C-H...O-T-H-E-R!"

"…'trying to kill each other'?" Harry spelled out.

"Yup! Should I add before that kissing?"

While Finn and Leland were distracted, Holley kicked Tombér in the ribs.

" _Ow_!" Tombér yelled for the umpteenth time and went limp in Leland's grip for a moment. " _Tell her to stop hurting me!_ " He furiously yelled, trying to get back at Holley. Finn stepped further away when Holley did the same.

"Would you two _stop it_?!" Harry exclaimed, now having swung out of the fort onto the ground. Siddeley followed him, yawning.

" _Cut it out_!" Finn exclaimed. "Tombér, don't make me get my siblings!" He threatened. Tombér immediately stopped squirming. Holley stopped as well, in confusion.

"You wouldn't dare." Tombér stammered.

"Holley? Satisfaction of near mauling Tombér, or facing my siblings—that are most likely hyped up on sugar at the moment."

Holley thought for a moment. "Nope, it's worth it. _Die, French boy!_ " She yelled and continued trying to get to Tombér. Finn sighed.

" _Siblings_!" Finn bellowed.

Leland started backing away while Siddeley had visibly started to sweat. At first, nothing happened, leaving Holley and Harry to glance around in confusion.

In the silence, a little girl popped her head out of one of the windows of the mansion.

"Yes, Finnie?" She asked. You could see her bouncing up and down—most likely from sugar, as Finn warned.

"Commander Amanda—code twenty-seven, please." Finn smiled up at her.

Tombér looked horrified. " _No! Not code twenty-seven! Oh, God,_ anything _but—!"_

He was interrupted when a rope flew out of a second-story window. About half dozen screaming children—the oldest looking a bit younger than Finn—slid down it, running towards Finn once they hit the ground, still screaming all the way.

They all stumbled to a stop once in front of Finn and Tombér.

Finn smiled at them. "I've got another prisoner for you, Captain." Finn told the oldest.

One of the children pointed to Tombér while the oldest screeched, _"Advance!_ " They all ran over to him and stopped screaming for a minute.

"Wewand, can we pwease have him?" The girl who had poked her head out the window—Amanda—asked.

"But of course." Leland smiled, letting go of Tombér.

" _Leland_!" Tombér screeched. "I am going to _kill_ you when— _ahh_!"

All the children grabbed hold of Tombér. Before they all knew it, Finn's siblings were dragging Tombér by the arms and legs, and upon reaching the house began shoving him through the basement window. The children dove in after their victim, and slammed the window shut, leaving silence in the yard.

"And that's what happens when your siblings love you." Finn smiled proudly, letting go of Holley, but Holley fearfully clung to him. "…Holley?"

Holley was staring at the basement window.

"Holley." Finn said again. She realized that she hadn't let go of her friend and promptly did so.

"Um... Sh-shouldn't we go get him?" Harry asked.

"Before they do anything?" Siddeley added.

"Like what?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"Cover him in glitter is the mildest thing they've ever done." Finn shrugged.

"...and the most severe?" Holley asked.

"Remember that one time Tombér came to school missing an eyebrow?" Siddeley asked.

"You're kidding." Holley stared at him.

"Dead serious." Leland confirmed.

"Well, shoot." Harry crossed his arms.

When the remaining five descended into the basement, a very annoyed Tombér was tied to a supporting pole being guarded by some of Finn's siblings. An older sibling, that resembled Finn more than the others, was standing alone facing the children that were guarding Tombér.

"I, the _unbeatable Flynn McMissile_ , has come to rescue my French informant that I got by saving from a Moroccan impound, from your _evil clutches_!" The oldest told the younger ones.

"That is a completely unrealistic story line." Tombér offered with a roll of his eyes. "Why would I be in a Moroccan impound in the first place?" The children didn't listen.

"You've come too late, Flynn McMissile!" Amanda exclaimed. "For I, the _evil genius Professor Doraneous_ , has captured him! And he is guarded by my _best_ hench...uh...people?" She suggested, seeing she had both male and female henchmen.

"Wanna know why my siblings love us?" Finn asked Holley with a grin. "Come on, Leland."

Leland smiled and nodded.

"Oh, but how about when the awesome Flynn McMissile is aided by his faithful brother, Finn McMissile?" Finn spoke up.

"Oh no!" One of the children guarding Tombér exclaimed.

"Flynn _and_ Finn McMissile!? We're doomed!" Another cried.

"Not when you have the evil Leland Turbo on your side!" Leland offted, jumping over to where Tombér was.

Holley and Harry were giggling.

"Flynn, how about you use your missiles of explosive power to take down the evil Professor Doraneous?" Finn suggested haughtily.

"Good idea, brother!" Flynn praised, and pretended to shoot a missile at his sister. She pretended to hit it away.

"Ha _ha_! You think you can defeat me that easily? It takes more than a mere missile to take down my force field!"

"Oh no! A force field!" Finn examined.

"Ha ha! Your informant is _mine_ , now! Once we take care of you, we'll take care of him!" She taunted. "Johnny! The taking-care-of-weapon, please!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Johnny grinned, starting up a chainsaw. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa!"

" _Since when do they have that_!?" Tombér shrieked.

Johnny once again giggled quite loudly, pretended to cut down a supporting pole. Tombér breathed a sigh a relief to see that it was a fake.

"That thing looks so realistic..." Tombér mumbled.

"You cannot defeat us!" Amanda boasted again.

"We may be outnumbered, Captain Flynn." Finn admitted. "But don't worry, I've got a backup weapon." He told his brother quietly with a grin. He looked over at Holley, and motioned for her to come over. Holley hesitantly made her way over.

"Especially since we have… The evil Siddeley!" Amanda announced with a sinister grin.

Siddeley did a very loud and very good impression of an evil laugh.

"Finn! Use the secret-est weapon we've got!" Flynn ordered.

"Yes sir, mighty Flynn!" Finn obliged, holding up a large, imaginary weapon.

"You think you can defeat us with that?" Amanda questioned.

"That depends... Are your force fields... Kiss proof?" Finn asked, causing Holley to slowly realize where he was going with this.

" _Kisses_!?"

" _Ew_!"

"No _way_!"

"You don't have that kind of power!"

"Oh, yes I do! Surrender now and I won't use it!" Finn grinned.

"Prove it!" One of the children demanded.

" _What_?" Another exclaimed.

"Are you _crazy_?" Another asked.

"Surrender!" Flynn exclaimed.

" _Never_!" Amanda shouted.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Finn laughed, grabbed Holley, and kissed her.

All the children yelled and covered their eyes. Leland and Siddeley played along and did the same. Tombér exclaimed, "What, _he_ doesn't get slapped!?"

Harry wasn't sure how to react. He decided to laugh at all the kids' reactions.

"Okay! Take your French informant that you got by saving him from a Moroccan impound!" One of the children exclaimed, and Flynn walked over and freed Tombér.

"I'm also kidnapping two of your henchmen!" He exclaimed, grabbing Leland and Siddeley.

"You'll never take us alive!" Siddeley exclaimed.

"Don't make me summon a giant squid to come and eat you!" Flynn threatened.

"Okay, consider me dead." Siddeley decided, and went with Finn and the rest of the group upstairs.

"Thanks for playing with us, Finnie!" Amanda called up.

"Don't let Johnny hurt anyone with that thing!" Was Finn's response.

"Okay!"

"And that is why I hate Finn." Tombér declared once they were upstairs, and they all laughed.

"Hey, Holley..." Tombér said after a while.

"What?" Holley asked with a glare.

"I was a better damsel in distress then you could be." Tombér grinned.

Holley scoffed. "You wish. Wanna bet?"

"Oh, yes." Tombér grinned.

"Well, I bet that I..." Everyone started to hear Holley say, but they stopped listening. They were sick of these arguments.

"Finnie!" One of Finn's siblings called, running out of the house.

"Hey, Michael!" Finn greeted, bending over and holding out his arms, which Michael ran into, and Finn lifted his brother up.

The now five of them watched Holley and Tombér argue.

"Are they married?" Michael randomly asked. Holley and Tombér stopped bickering, and stared at him along with everyone else.

"W-what? Michael, why would you think that?" Leland asked with a chuckle.

"Because they're arguing like Grandma and Grandpa always do." Michael replied, and Finn, Leland, Siddeley, and Harry all burst out laughing. Holley and Tombér exchanged a glance, and each took a step away from each other.

...

 _"After that day, they didn't argue as much as they used to. But they still argued a whole lot. The end." Siddeley finished._

 _"That's it?" One of the children exclaimed._

 _"When do they start getting along?" The middle of the three kids asked._

 _"That's another story for another day." Siddeley grinned._

 _"But we wanna know now!"_

 _"Yeah! If Mommy and Daddy hated each other, how did they get along and get married?"_

Siddeley screamed himself awake, waking everyone else up in the process. Once remembering he and the rest of his friends were camping out in a tent in Finn's backyard, he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

Holley and Tombér let out a cry of surprised disgust to see they were leaning against each other while asleep, and shoved each other away.

" _You two_!" Siddeley snarled, pointed at Holley and Tombér. "No more arguing over who's a better kisser!" He yelled.

"And why is that?" Leland asked, sleepily rubbing his eye.

"You don't wanna know..." Siddeley shuddered, cowering back under his blankets.

Holley looked at Tombér. "How did he get next to me? I thought I was next to Harry!"

"You were..." Harry agreed, confused.

"Maybe what Michael said earlier made you two wanna sleep next to each other." Finn sarcastically suggested. "Will you go back to sleep?" He dryly asked, lying back down.

Holley scooted as far from Tombér a she could, and they all gradually fell back to sleep.

Finn and Leland internally sighed. They would never let Holley and Tombér near each other ever again...

 **WELP. That was only in the notes on my phone for like two years.**

 **Funny story, actually. A few years ago, the first draft of this was on my ipod, right? I don't remember exactly what happened, but I restarted my ipod or something and when I turned it back on, all my notes were gone. At the time, I was writing all my stories under the Yahoo notes, and I wasn't aware that they would disappear from time to time from my ipod and end up in the notes folder of my yahoo email inbox. Well, the first draft of the story disappeared, and I didn't know about the moving notes thing at the time, so I figured it had been deleted. I tried rewriting it, but never got very far. I got most of the details/events up to a certain point, but I couldn't fill in the rest of the blanks. Well, about a week ago, I was looking through the notes folder in my inbox to look for some notes I took for school and saw that a bunch of notes I had deleted off my ipod and phone over the years was still in my inbox notes, so I decided to look through them. The thing is, I had looked before for the first draft of this, but it was never there. Oh my god, I was** _ **ecstatic**_ **when I realized it was the actual first thing instead of the attempted unfinished rewrite.**

 **I tried getting to editing it right away, but responsibilities and school got in the way, so… Yeah. Oh, well.**

 **It's done now, at least! :D**

 **I'm so sorry for subjecting you all to this**


End file.
